


Sweet Treats

by Sakuyan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, briefly eluded riku/zexion hence the tag, but ienzo likes it, riku's a tease and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Ienzo's a little skeptical about going to new worlds, but his faith in Riku lessens his doubts.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts).

> A little trade with the lovely Chaotic_Dawn. ^o^ First time writing Ienzo, so go gently on me? :'D

Ienzo lets Riku drag him to wherever, because he knows the silver haired teen won't lead him astray. They've been together so long he knows it as fact. The younger boy has flickers of memories of his time as Zexion, and even when he was meant to be Riku's enemy, Riku loved him. He loved him through every harsh reality, every good and bad time in his life. So why wouldn't he let the Keyblade Master drag him around?

He's unfamiliar with the vast majority of worlds out there. He knows Radiant Gardens and a little of Riku's home world, Destiny Islands, but that's it. Ienzo can't help but laugh fondly at the comically wide eyes Riku adorned when he mentioned this fact, then the fingers grasping around his wrist as the latter said, "I know the perfect world to visit this time of year."

Honestly, Ienzo is a little daunted at the thought of seeing another world. He was situated in one for so long, he's not sure how he's going to react to being in a different one. But he has the utmost confidence in Riku that he won't let anything happen to him. After all, Riku protected him while he was a Nobody from those who claimed to be his allies. He knows the Keyblade Master will always protect him against whatever dares to harm him, and the thought is reassuring as Riku stops and raises his keyblade.

Ienzo watches with wide eyes as light glimmers from the end before glittering in the sky, a door appearing and unlocking with the keyblade's power. It flutters high for a brief stint before lowering and landing on the ground with a loud whoosh and bang sounds. Riku turns to look at the other, a grin resting on his countenance, and rests his hand against Ienzo's own.

"Ready?" he asks. A nod is his answer, and Riku gently tugs him until they enter the door.

***

The first thing the former Nobody notices is the decorations. It's lavish in oranges and purples, and people are dressed up in... costumes? Ienzo blinks, looking at Riku curiously; he can't help but stare when his gaze lands on the latter. He adorns a cape, white makeup, a suit of some kind, and fake blood is littered throughout the outfit. And when he opens his mouth, Ienzo does a double take - are those fangs?! 

"This is Halloweentown!" Riku exclaims. "We're just in time; people do trick-or-treating right about now."

"What... is that?" Ienzo questions, eyebrow arched. He takes a gander at his own appearance; gone is his lab coat. What replaces it is a long, flowing black shirt, black pants, fingerless gloves, and when he looks back, a pair of wings rests against his shoulderblades. It feels like he has stuff caked on his face too - it makes him want to scratch it off. Almost. 

"It's where we get free candy. And who can say no to that?" The silveret takes one of Ienzo's hands and leads him throughout the town. "Wanna bet who'll get more?"

"...Childish," Ienzo mutters, but nonetheless lets his lover drag him once again.

***

Once the night is over, Ienzo looks at the bag in his hands. It's littered with a wide variety of candies and chocolates; he's never been one for sweets, so they'll be given to whoever wants them. Sora is his first choice, since the brunet devours anything with a hint of sweetness to it. Riku, on the other hand, grabs a sweet out of his bag and brings it to his lips, licking it before popping it in. 

Ienzo fidgets, and Riku seems to notice, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. He does the same thing again, and once more Ienzo squirms. The older boy leans towards him, the same grin curling his lip, and whispers against Ienzo's own, "See something you like?"

"..." Ienzo refuses to answer. He knows Riku does this to egg him on, to get a reaction, so maybe if he doesn't show it's affecting him, he'll back off.

Unfortunately, fate hates Ienzo, and Riku descends upon his lips. There's a tang of sickeningly sweet strawberry on Riku's mouth, and Ienzo can't help but dart his tongue out to give it a taste. In reply, Riku pushes them until Ienzo's back is against the wall, and continues to devour his lips. 

If this is how visiting the worlds is going to go, Ienzo just might be a bit more convinced now...


End file.
